What happens after!
by ShadowBlood33
Summary: Allen, Kanda, and Link get pulled into the land of No.6. Kara-nay-nay shows up and so does Ghirahim. Shion and Nezumi bring them into their house and all hell breaks loose. WARNING: swearing, WTF, Mpreg, debates on Kanda's name.


**Okay people! Hi there! I decided to make this story for fun with WashiPoo my friend that does not have a fanfic so don't look for WashiPoo! Yes we do seem to be on something but we are not. And I hope you enjoy this im open for reviews.(I picked out WashiPoo's name hehe) **

**Me= ShadowBlood**

**I+ ****_I= WashiPoo_**

**Disclaimer: I or WashiPoo do not own DGM, Legend of Zelda, and No.6 so all rights are reserved to those peeps. Other than that the plot is ours. **

**THX! /([]_[])../**

**̑ͼͽ ̑ ****_BYE!_**

Once upon a time there were four boys that lived in to separate universes_. And Link was there too. _Two of them were in No.6 and the other two were in the nineteenth century. _Link was wherever the fuck he wanted to be cause he was Link, a certain bowl-haired suuuuuuper tall boy was there as well._

Allen and Kanda were walking through the ark. _Then Link fell from the ceiling (The bowl-haired boy fell_ _into the death dimension because he's stupid. You won't hear from him again.)_ Allen let out a surprised yelp and Kanda protectively stepped in front of him with mugen ready to strike at this unknown person. _Kanda's name shall be Condom from now on because that's how it has to be._ No it shall not be Condom.

"IT'S KANDA NOT CONDOM!"

**_COOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!_**

Allen looked puzzled at the strange words coming from the ark. (The voices were very feminine) _Link_ _jumped up, just missing the angry sword strike from Condom._ IT'S KANDA! Soon Allen stepped back and fell through a door pulling Kanda who was holding Link by his collar.

_"__Oh fuck!" said Condom._ KANDA!

Soon they were in a tangled mess of limbs on the sandy ground. Allen's face was on Kanda's crotch, Link was on top of Allen, and Kanda was red in the face on the bottom of the body pile_. Condom, Condom,_ _CONDOM! Suddenly, Shion and Nezumi showed up._ Shion ran up to the pile to see if everyone was alright. Then his face turned red seeing the position Allen and Kanda were in. _Nezumi liked it ;)._

"LRKYQURTIJADF;LVKJS[GFO9YU[Q 54VOIB6PTOUW[TROIUTGQRSPOFUPQN398[!" said Allen.

_"__YOUR MOM!" said Link._

Link got up brushed his pants off and then tried to call Epona_. She didn't come, but someone else did! It_ _was Kara-nay-nay (AKA Karane, but I like my way better.)_ (Me-…) Kanda started to hold Allen and passionately kiss him making Shion blush harder and Nezumi drool. _Link and Kara-nay-nay were like, _

_"__Wat?!"_

Kanda felt gazes on them and stopped the gay make out scene. _Then Nezumi sat on Shion's face._

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" said me plus everyone else.

_(I: idk, I wanted to move the story along.) Allen blushed, Kanda liked it. _

Then Shion brought everyone to his and Nezumi's underground home.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" said Tyki.

_(I: WTF! Also, where the hell did Tyki come from?) Then Tyki disappeared, because he doesn't belong_ _in this story._ Allen and Kanda started making out again in the bathroom, while Nezumi was trying to coax Shion into doing something similar. _Link looked at them all and screamed:_

**_"_****_YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!"_**

_Then Ghirahim appeared and he and Link started doing stuff on Shion and Nezumi's kitchen table._ From the bathroom… there were screams of ecstasy and moans.

_Kara-nay-nay was sitting on the couch having a nervous breakdown._ Shion was now a mewling mush.

(_I: Jesus!) _

*****TIME SKIP*****

The next month Allen woke up rushing to the bathroom to throw up. Kanda then snapped up and started to yell.

"DOES ANYONE HAVE THE TEST?"

_It's Condom. Ghirahim did._

Allen took the test and what do you know he is now pregnant.

"KAAAAANNNNNDDDDAAA! WHAT DO I DO?" Allen was now sobbing.

_"__Poop it out!" said CONDOM! angrily. _

"WHAT!?" Allen was horrified of the thought of having a kid.

_Ghirahim was laughing his ass off. _

***TIME SKIP***

Allen was pushing with all his might, basically braking Kanda's hand from squeezing it hardly. _Ghirahim and link wanted nothing to do with this so they went off to a strip club for some fun. Kara-nay-nay was sitting there not knowing what to do. _

"**FUCKING SHIT!** DAMN THIS FUCKING HURTS MY ASS! KANDA I WILL NEVER LET YOU FUCK ME EVER FUCKING AGAIN!" Screamed Allen.

_Condom was wishing he had used one of himself during that night nine months earlier._ Then there was a baby cry. _And Allen pooped the baby out. __**Because that's exactly how labor works.**_ Allen held his and KANDA'S son girl thing; surprisingly the child looked like Kanda **AND **Ghirahim.

_"__WHAT THE FUCK MOYASHI!?" said __CONDOM!_

Allen looked at KANDA with tearful eyes.

"He raped me Kanda what could I do?"

_Then Ghirahim popped out of midair._

_"__It was quite fun for both parties, if I do say so myself!" He said with a rapist laugh, and disappeared._

_Link was standing in the corner busy being heartbroken._

Kanda then looked at Allen, excepting that his lover was a slut and went to live on with their happy lives.

_And Kara-nay-nay comforted Link on the loss of his "boyfriend" by having sex on the roof. So really everyone lived happily ever after._

Except for the boy with his bowl-haircut, he had to live being stalked by an over attached girlfriend. He did not die in the death realm. _He had a fate worse than death, a fate known as PUBLIC MIDDLE SCHOOL! AHHHHHH!_

_Also, we are pretty sure that Shion and Nezumi lived happily ever after. But they left the story on us, so it's their fault if they don't._

THE END

**I hope you enjoyed my f-ed up story**

**THX! /([]_[])../**

**̑ͼͽ ̑ ****_Yeah what ShadowBlood said! And look what Shadow made me! LOOK AT THE PIG THAT IS NOW ME AND ITS NAME IS WASHIPOO! _**


End file.
